


postal management

by campholmes



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Just smut, Like thats it, Smut, Spanking, Trans Katya, cis trixie, katya is a mail carrier, trixie is a Rich elementary school teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campholmes/pseuds/campholmes
Summary: She’s a mail carrier, Trixie realizes. And she looks fucking good in the uniform.





	postal management

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is just me having some fun. i'm currently working on rose soap and another ~project, but i just wanted to write some fuckin... porn since im done with the school year, yay~! this au is with mail carrier katya and rich-by-inheritance elementary school teacher trixie, but their roles hardly matter, if im honest. hope you like! tumblr: fleursverts

Trixie’s waking up, into the sun, on the first sacred day of summer. Well, not the first day, but the first day for her, after her annual two-week classroom pick-up. All of her shit is still in boxes in the front hall of the house, but she’ll clean them up within the week. Or they’ll just sit in her office until next year.

It’s fucking hot out, she can already tell. It looks like the air is rippling outside her window. The sun is beating down on her garden that she’s going to have to water as soon as she gets out of bed, but she wants to lie here for just a couple more minutes and bask in her new freedom.

Her phone is off and she wants it off, for the next three days. Kim has been pestering her about to hang out, but she’s not in the mood. This year has worn her down, and she’s planning on a week-long spa treatment, bubble baths every night and hours upon hours of _Say Yes to the Dress_. 

Trixie stretches out in the sheets, last night she had decided to be opulent and slide on a pink silk nightgown and she’s so glad that she did, and she’s so glad that she had taken a quick shower before bed so that her hair is dried and resting softly from where it’s tied back loosely.

Her nipples are hard against the cool silk but she thinks that she’ll wait a little to rub off, probably after she’s shaved her legs and pubes and she’s sitting in the backyard with a mimosa, then once she’s done with that she can migrate to the front yard so that she can tan in her bikini. God, it sounds so nice, and it’s enough to propel her out of bed to the bathroom to yank the window wide open to the sunlight and tree and pee with the hot air on her shoulder, shave her legs quickly.

Trixie loves being alone. She likes to have someone to fuck, sure, but she’d rather be alone at this point in her life, she thinks. She broke up with Shea three years ago, and that was her last relationship before switching schools, now she feels like she doesn’t even need one.

She’s reliant on herself, she always has been, and she’s not going to compromise that for a woman.

Trixie grabs coffee and settles herself, still in her nightgown, on the patio in the back. She likes to touch herself in nature, she has her neighbor’s schedules memorized so that she can get off in the backyard in the grass when they’re gone. She treats herself a lot in life, she’s not going to pretend that she doesn’t, but this is her all-time favorite thing to do when she has even a moment of spare time. Why deny it? It’s sexy.

```

Trixie’s body is buzzing pleasantly as she lugs her lawn chair around to the front yard. The sun is hot and direct, and she spends a lot of time tanning buzzed out here. The road is usually fairly empty and her neighbors are rarely home, and her mail carrier sometimes comes by and just hands her the letters and packages while she’s lying in the sun, which is more convenient than him needing to walk all the stairs up to her mailbox.

She settles down, pulling and twisting her long curls behind the chair, hanging off of the headrest. The sun is almost unbearable but Trixie likes how warm she is, she’s had enough of cool weather and out-of-season fruit and winter jackets. Ever since she moved to LA, she’s been living the good life, eating cherries and peaches and drinking fruity drinks and having dinner parties with the windows open. And she’s able to tan out in front of her house now, since school is done for the summer.

She’s still twitching a little from the aftershocks of her orgasm. And the sun is beating down so hot, she’s drenched in sunscreen and she’s getting really sweaty but her mind is fuzzy from the drink and from the cars she can hear far on the highway.

She drifts off a little and wakes up to a finger tapping her shoulder.

She gasps and jumps, and her eyes open behind her pink-tinted sunglasses and they’re immediately fucking _assaulted_ with the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen. In her entire life.

She has curly blonde hair that crinkles down to where it’s cropped at her shoulders in two low ponytails, deep red lips and sharp cheekbones, she’s wearing thick foundation and her eyes are bright blue green. Said eyes are open wide in shock, from Trixie jumping awake, and then she bursts into a loud, full-body wheezing laugh, her blue baseball cap falling off from where it was precariously balanced on top of her thick hair.

She’s a mail carrier, Trixie realizes. And she looks fucking good in the uniform. Her red suspenders and loose navy shorts that are buckled tight since they’re obviously multiple sizes too big for her tiny waist. She has the sky blue polo unbuttoned halfway, past her bra, and her tits are almost suspiciously perfect and bouncy as she giggles, propping herself up from where she was laughing at the ground. The big bag of mail is off of her shoulder, and it almost dwarfs her entire body.

Trixie spots her adam’s apple when she finally recovers from her laughing fit and understands the perfect tits.

The woman is holding her hand out towards Trixie, and Trixie is suddenly aware of how her jaw is still hanging open, she’s still looking at the woman’s breasts and how they’re tan against the red lace of her bra. It looks like her underwire is digging into her skin and Trixie wants to see the little red imprints.

Trixie quickly averts her eyes back up to the woman’s, and she’s smirking and biting her bottom lip a little with bright, white teeth. Trixie feels like she’s melting.

“Hey,” The woman thrusts her hand closer so that it almost bumps up against Trixie’s stomach from where she’s lying on the chair. Trixie forces herself to smile back and take the woman’s hand. She feels better when she realizes that her hand is just as sweaty as Trixie’s.

Trixie makes sure to pull back after the proper amount of time, and she feels a little thrill in her stomach when the woman doesn’t let go quite as quickly, as her fingers bump against Trixie’s sweaty stomach under silk.

“Just thought I’d introduce myself. I’m Katya, your new mailman,” Katya winks with long lashes, and Trixie finds a laugh coming up out of her throat unbidden.

“No way,” Trixie giggles, and Katya does a little bow, to pick up her hat from where it’s crumpled on the grass next to the leg of Trixie’s chair. Trixie can feel an errant curl brush up against her hot thigh and she can see how her goosebumps bloom on her hot, tan skin from it.

“True. I’m a mailwoman, clearly, and I have some letters for you,” Katya nods matter-of-factly, digs around in her heavy bag for Trixie’s mail, and Trixie can’t help but watch the tendons in her forearms flex and can’t help but notice the veins that are almost disguised by Katya’s even tan.

Katya holds out the letters and Trixie takes them from her. Katya has a strong grip and Trixie is practically salivating over the veins in her hands, her thin fingers and short red nails. Fuck, she’s hot, and Trixie might be a little delirious and buzzed and half-asleep but she’s very tempted to invite Katya over for her spa week.

Before she knows it, Katya is stomping through her yard in the direction of Trixie’s neighbors, along the little path that breaks through the bushes between that was made for her, made for the mail carriers.

Trixie thinks that she’s fucking endearing, is what she thinks.

“Bye bye,” Katya is turning back, waving and smiling widely, Trixie’s skin is already sizzling from the sun and the heat but now Katya’s lips and teeth are doing things to the inside of her stomach. 

“Trixie,” Trixie calls after her. She can hear Katya giggle from where she’s turned back around.

“Bye, Trixie. See you tomorrow!” Trixie is soaking wet. And Katya’s tiny ass in the too-big shorts is not helping.

As soon as Katya has disappeared behind the trees, Trixie jumps up and collects her empty glass, folds up the chair and heaves it around to the back patio. She stumbles into the house and locks the door behind her, winded and caught off-guard. She feels crazy, she wants to know Katya so badly and she’s never been so attracted to someone right off the bat like she’d been when she opened her eyes to Katya’s painted face.

Trixie goes into the pink-tiled bathroom to check how she looks, she’s dreading looking in the mirror because she’s certain that she looks a mess, she’s bound to since she met Katya today, she’s never lucky enough to meet a hot woman when she’s looking her best.

Trixie was right, she’s sweated through her nightgown under her breasts and arms and on her stomach- probably not the best choice for the first day of tanning of break, she’ll have lines for the spaghetti straps and dots from the lace. But she looks flushed and sweaty and it’s hot, she knows when she looks good, and she knows that Katya liked it.

```

Trixie is prepared the next day.

She’s admitting it to herself, too, she’s not ashamed that she wants to fuck Katya, and she’s not ashamed that she’s planning to flirt with her shamelessly when she comes up to deliver her mail.

Trixie decides that she’s just going to wear a bralette and panties today, there’s a park across the street and nobody drives past her house anyway, plus, what’s the difference between lingerie and a bathing suit? There isn’t one, and she’s ready to allow herself to be as slutty as possible for this encounter. 

She puts on a white lace bralette and matching thong, maybe she’ll turn over onto her stomach to tan her back and ass while waiting for Katya in the front yard.

Trixie spritzes her tits, ass, face, and neck with rose water, slathers herself with sunscreen and carries the sunscreen with her outside, too, in case it takes a while for the mail to come today.

She feels a little ridiculous in her lingerie, carrying the chair from the back again. The bush between her house and her neighbors is giving off cool air on her already warm skin, the grass smells wonderful and she smells good herself, she knows it. Trixie feels ridiculous, over-the-top, but she feels sexy, and that’s all that matters.

```

Katya is wearing the red bra again. She picks up the bag and mail at her station and walks out to her truck through the back door.

It’s another hot day, and she’s having one of those days where she can’t really remember why she moved out here if it’s so fucking hot and she’s going to spend the rest of her life sweating buckets. 

Once she gets in the front seat, she sticks the key into the ignition and unbuttons the top four buttons of her shirt. She’s just going to have to keep doing it until summer is over, or else she’ll melt and die on her route.

Speaking of routes.

Trixie.

Katya whines a little bit as she pulls out of the parking lot, just thinking of Trixie is sending little shocks through her hips and blood to her dick.

It’s hot and she’s sweating down her back, and she’s having violent flashbacks to Trixie’s sweat imprints on her silk nightgown, her elegant fingers resting over the edge of the armrest of the lawn chair.

The pink against her tan skin and how her cheeks flushed when she looked over Katya’s body, when she’d laser focused on Katya’s tits.

Fucking shit.

Trixie’s house is in the middle of her route. When she gets there she’ll be even sweatier and her foundation will be melting and Trixie will be able to see her real face, her terrible skin and dark circles. And her lipstick will probably be melted off, too.

Katya parks at the start of her route and pulls off her baseball hat, her hair underneath is already soaked in sweat so she pulls all of her thick hair up into a ponytail, threading it through the hole in the back of the hat. She needs the shade, and she can’t have Trixie seeing how swampy she looks.

She huffs a huge sigh and shuts off the car, and the AC with it, and she can feel her inner temperature shoot through the roof instantly. She’ll be fine, she has a water bottle that’ll probably get warm fast but at least she’ll be mostly hydrated.

A third of the way into her route she’s beginning to think that a single piece of toast and a peach for breakfast wasn’t such a good idea, she left her lunch in the truck on accident and she feels like a fucking idiot, she’s so sweaty and the sweat is dripping into her eyes. She feels a little bit faint, and this neighborhood is usually completely silent and deserted at this hour, everyone here working in big business or some shit, out there making good money to come home at 10pm to their tiny dog and lounge next to their pool in the blue night.

It doesn’t even register that she’s on Trixie’s block until she’s next door.

Katya feels loopy, she’s walking in a daze and she’s out of water. She’s laughing to herself about how Trixie is like a tall glass of water after being stranded in the desert, and she doesn’t even know if Trixie will be there today. She really hopes so, seeing her would be so nice. She’s so pretty and she seems sweet, funny, and her tits are huge.

Trixie’s street has some nice fucking houses, all of them surely have pools and backyard patios, Trixie’s house isn’t huge but it’s nice, a one-story, pink mid-century ranch. The windowpanes aren’t white but a very pale yellow, and Katya wonders if she lives there alone.

There are nice, thick bushes separating each house and the neighborhood is almost eerily quiet. Katya stuffs Trixie’s neighbor’s letters and magazines in their mailbox and stumbles down the steps, she’s feeling a little light-headed and she decides as she almost trips over her own penny loafer that she’s going to knock on Trixie’s door and ask for some water if she isn’t laying out on the chair.

She could be at work, though, if she had just taken yesterday off. Katya wonders where she works. If she’s filthy rich like everyone else in her neighborhood. She’s so fucking hot, lying in the sun in silk and drinking a mimosa, not a care in the world, and Katya’s getting a little hard, her head is spinning.

Katya has to go all the way down to the street to navigate around the greenery, not every neighbor is as kind as Trixie when it comes to leaving a path for the mail carrier.

Katya feels herself grin when she spots Trixie. She’s laying spread on the chair, and, fuck, she’s on her stomach and her entire ass is out and _huge_. The sun is shining on it like a fucking beacon, she has dimples in her back right above it and Katya stops for a moment as she can feel whatever blood she has left in her body flow to her dick quicker than it ever has, she’s very overwhelmed and Trixie is right there, she can’t see Katya because she’s reading a magazine and her back is to her. 

Katya has to fucking say something. She’s going to.

```

“Hey, Trixie!” Trixie’s lips spread into a slow smile at the voice, she’s been waiting out here for an hour for it.

She turns to face Katya, sits on her sweaty, sticky ass. 

Katya looks a mess, she’s carrying her bag with both hands in front of her and her eyeshadow is smeared with drips of sweat. She doesn’t look too good, actually, and Trixie finds herself climbing out of the chair to meet Katya halfway down the front sidewalk.

“Are you okay?” Katya is panting and she looks a little pale, it’s hard to tell but her foundation is melting off in streaks from her sweat.

“Um, I was wondering if I could maybe fill my water bottle here,” Katya breathes. Trixie puts a hand on her overheated shoulder and starts to lead her up the sidewalk to her front door. She doesn’t take the time to think about how weird this might be, Katya really does look like she could faint at any moment and Trixie’s a little overheated, too, from waiting for her. When the AC hits them Trixie breathes a sigh of relief.

Katya drops her bag down immediately and a couple packages tumble out onto Trixie’s hardwood floor. Katya is propping herself up against the wall and her eyes are closed tight.

“Hey, come sit,” Trixie brings an arm around her back to lead her gently to the couch in the living room, sits down with her and wills herself to not look at Katya’s heaving breasts in her open shirt, shiny from how they’re covered in sweat.

“You can look, I paid a lot for ‘em,” Katya whispers, shocking a booming laugh out of Trixie’s gut. Katya’s eyes are still closed but she’s smirking, her head is resting on the back of the denim couch and there’s beads of sweat rolling down her neck, taking her foundation with them, over her adam’s apple and between her tits. Jesus. Trixie is still laughing, but, Jesus fuck. Katya’s body is unreal, Trixie can see her abs flexing as she pants. Trixie’s insides are fluttering. Katya knows that she likes her.

“Let me get you some water,” Trixie jumps up to walk to the kitchen, fills a huge glass and brings it back. Katya’s eyes are open now, she’s sitting up and somehow her shirt’s gone. And her arms are thick and muscled and Trixie can see her veins bulging and she wants to turn right back around because suddenly she’s soaking wet, Katya is all sweaty and athletic and hot and she’s wearing the same red bra that mixes with her tan skin so well. Her tits are so perky and the bra is stained with sweat.

Trixie powers through, even though her legs are shaky from it, and goes to sit next to Katya again, passes her the glass. Katya is dried off a little and now she’s smirking at Trixie.

Trixie looks down at her nails.

Katya is breathing loudly next to her through her nose, and she sets the empty glass down on the coffee table in front of them when she’s done.

“You have a pretty house,” Katya says, and her husky voice goes right to Trixie’s stomach and down her thighs to the tips of her toes.

She’s in a fucking bra and thong.

She’s working herself up, she should just look at Katya and ask her if she wants something to eat before sending her on the rest of her route.

Trixie squeezes her eyes shut for half a second, she’s not wearing any makeup but she’s well aware that she doesn’t need it. She opens them and turns to face Katya.

Katya’s lips are on hers faster than she can comprehend, and Trixie is kissing back immediately and Katya is twisting thin fingers around her lacy bra strap and pulling it so that it digs into her skin. Trixie is whining into her mouth with the pain and she can tell that she’s a little dehydrated from the sun because the front of her head is pounding lightly. Katya smells delicious, heavy perfume and salty sweat, and Trixie is licking her waxy, drippy lipstick off of her hard lips.

Katya is moaning deeply, it’s almost laughably pornographic and it’s going right to Trixie’s core, she’s soaked and dripping down her thighs. She’s climbing over Katya and their breasts are rubbing together, Katya’s are hot hot hot, burning through the thin fabric of her own bra and through the almost translucent lace of Trixie’s. 

Trixie situates herself hot and close, so that their bare stomachs are touching underneath their tits and Trixie’s sitting on Katya’s dick, Katya is so hard and Trixie must definitely be dehydrated because she’s dizzy and overwhelmed and she’s never been so turned on in her life. Katya’s dick is pressing against her folds under her panties, under Katya’s shorts and whatever the fuck kind of underwear she’s wearing. Trixie wants to know.

“Take them off,” Trixie breathes into Katya’s lips and she can feel Katya grin into the sloppy kiss. “Please,” Trixie is grinding down and she knows that she has to climb off of Katya’s overheated body so she can take the shorts off but she doesn’t know if she can, the friction is too good and Katya’s fingers are digging into her bare ass.

“Up!” Katya whispers, smiling and breaking the kiss and pressing open lips to the side of Trixie’s mouth. She pats Trixie’s ass twice quickly and Trixie groans at it, she wants Katya to spank her.

“God, your ass,” Katya groans, gritting her teeth, watching Trixie twist her body to pivot to Katya’s side.

Trixie giggles and perches next to her on the couch. Katya unbuckles her belt and unbuttons her pants, Trixie can see the outline of her dick through her red panties, dripping and pressing against the thin fabric, she’s so hard and Trixie can’t help it when she feels herself drooling. Katya shifts up to pull the shorts down and once she settles her ass back into the cool denim of the couch cushion Trixie’s fingers are tracing along the line of red lace at the top of Katya’s panties. 

Katya is hissing out hot air onto Trixie’s forehead, it’s making Trixie’s spine vibrate. Her toes are curling against the couch and Katya’s dick pops out of her panties.

Someone’s started mowing their lawn down the block. It’s quiet but for the lawnmower and Katya’s heavy breathing, her skin smells like perfume and Trixie kisses her right on her belly button. Her skin is so soft and her stomach is hard, she’s so built and Trixie can feel her abs expand and contract under her lips. She’s so wet, dripping down her thighs. Katya’s hands are on her back, creeping down to pull up on her bralette, then trailing further to pinch both of Trixie’s ass cheeks lightly, making Trixie jump. She can feel her ass jiggle against Katya’s hand and she can feel Katya’s moan in her stomach.

“Please,” Trixie is wiggling her heavy ass up into Katya’s palm. Katya whines high-pitched and Trixie can feel herself dripping almost down to ker knees. The couch is going to be stained.

“You want me to?” Katya breathes, running her left hand through Trixie’s hair to guide her head off of where she’s biting Katya’s tight skin. Trixie looks into her eyes and nods, rubs Katya’s dick through the fabric of her panties. Katya hisses and almost instantly slaps Trixie’s ass, _hard_ Trixie whines into Katya’s skin and pushes her ass up into Katya’s hand and she’s tracing her fingers in tiny, soft circles over her right cheek, and when she spanks her again Trixie bites her stomach in reflex.

She can feel Katya’s dick jump under her jaw and Trixie doesn’t know if she’s ever been this turned on in her life. Katya is spanking her over and over and Trixie can’t stop the long, keening noise that’s coming out from her lips, spilling onto Katya’s hot skin and she’s just rubbing Katya’s dick through the jarring slaps and the delicious pain, her ass is jiggling and her eyes are crossing under her lids. Katya stops, takes her hair into her hands gently again and leads her head up off of the couch, brings her jaw to her own hard brick one, kisses her softly and gently and Trixie could cry with it. 

Trixie gets up, kneeling next to Katya on the couch, leaving a hand on Katya’s stomach, she can feel her breathing and Trixie regretfully pulls her hand away to pull the bralette up, lets her breasts spill out of it.

Katya sucks in loudly, lets all of her breath out in a fast, hard sigh, Trixie can see in real time how her pupils expand and her long fingers come up to pinch both of Trixie’s nipples quick as lightning. Trixie whines loudly as Katya prods and squeezes and then Katya has a hand underneath her right thigh, pulling so that she’s straddling Katya again, her ass painfully rubbing against Katya’s thighs, and their crotches rub and Katya’s dick is scorching hot on her lips, Trixie’s completely soaked through her thong and she wants it off, she wants to feel Katya’s skin on hers.

Trixie climbs off Katya again and this is going to be the last fucking time, because she yanks Katya’s red panties off quickly so they are stretched around Katya’s strong calves above her tan feet in her leather shoes. Katya’s still wearing her fucking penny loafers, and Trixie has no idea why she finds it so sexy.

Trixie’s bare feet are on the hardwood floor and she’s standing in front of Katya in the tiny space between the coffee table and the edge of the couch, Katya’s pretty knees are knocking against her calves and Trixie’s half naked.

Katya is staring and her dick is hard and red and leaking on her tan stomach, her left hand clenching the end of the armrest. Her veins in both arms are popping, Trixie can’t tear her eyes from the vein in her inner right bicep and how it follows the lines of her muscles. And she’s breathing so heavily and her eyes are scanning all over Trixie’s entire body, stopping at her waist where Trixie’s fingers are teasing the edge of her thong.

“Please,” Katya pants, Trixie can feel the word whispered against her clit, through teeth, or at her entrance with a teasing tongue and she’s pulling the white lace down and throwing it to the side and Katya is unhooking her own bra and dropping it off of the edge of the couch.

Katya leans forward when her perky breasts are freed and wraps her hands around to the back of Trixie’s thighs, squeezing and pulling her in, back on top of her, and Katya’s hands are back on her ass and traveling to stroke between her cheeks lightly. Trixie’s entire body shivers and she lets out a loud, humiliating moan at Katya’s gentle fingers.

“Katya,” Trixie is moaning as Katya pulls her even closer _hard_ , flush against her body and whatever sweat that had dried off once they had come inside is back now full-force. Trixie is so wet and she can feel herself dripping onto Katya’s spread thighs, and Katya’s dick is _finally_ rubbing against her clit, hot skin against hot skin and Trixie is so wet that it’s so slippery and loud, Katya is groaning prolongedly and it’s so hot, Trixie can feel the low rumbles in her chest and Trixie’s hands are cupping Katya’s tits and pinching her nipples.

Katya is thrusting up against her, and her mouth is on Trixie’s and her lipstick is all gone, it’s just bare lip on bare lip. Trixie can’t stop biting Katya’s bottom lip, because when she does Katya lets out little whines that make Trixie’s toes curl where they’re hanging off the edge of the couch.

“Trixie,” Katya trails a hand down from Trixie’s heavy breasts and immediately slides two fingers inside her, Trixie almost yells with how relieving it is, how Katya’s fingers feel curling around inside and how her calloused thumb is ever-so-gently rolling over Trixie’s clit rhythmically. Trixie can’t help herself from thrusting down on Katya’s fingers and she pinches the skin of Katya’s stomach once, earning a squeak, before she lets her fingers encircle Katya’s dick.

She’s so hard it must be painful and Trixie is so fucking close to coming but she runs her thumb over the head and Katya is thrusting up into her and fingering her and she’s rubbing harder against her clit and Trixie pumps her until she’s moaning brokenly into Trixie’s mouth and coming up across both of their stomachs and it’s on Trixie’s tits and Trixie is coming watching Katya’s throat flex and smelling her skin.

“Fuck,” Trixie breathes, pulls Katya down with her to lie across the couch, her mind is scrambled and she can’t feel her legs. They’re still around Katya’s waist, though.

Katya bursts into long, wheezing laughs and Trixie can’t help but join her, Katya’s lips are right on her ear and Trixie could lie here for a long ass time and she doesn’t even know who the fuck Katya is. Well, Katya’s her mailwoman.

Trixie could get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
